I'm following the map the leads to you
by RuskeaKissa
Summary: This was originally a roleplay between me and my friend Ash from about a year ago. Demonstuck. Derse dreamers are Demons, even if barely anyone knows, Prospit deamers are humans and/or Demon hunters. No sburb/sgrub. Humanstuck. Karkat is the only gender switch, she is also a non-hunter. Jake is a demon from the get go. Lots of anger and sad.


Karkat situated herself on the couch, sprawled across it and cuddling a pillow close to her chest as she watched the new romance movie in her camisole and crab pajama pants. She was entirely engrossed in it, sniffling and tearing up over the couple when her doorbell rang out, startling the woman. With a sigh she untangled herself and quickly brushed away the tears.

She opened the door and looked up at her visitor, eyes widening in surprise.  
" Jake? English what in God's name are you doing here? Like specifically here, on my porch? At like three in the morning. Fuck, just come in." She grumbled, ushering the man in.

"Hey Princess" He answered, a playful ring in his voice as he stepped into the house, eyes roaming towards the TV before returning to Karkat.

"Fuck off, I told you to stop calling me that. Where have you been though, It's been years, English. You can't just randomly reappear whenever you want and expect happy greetings, shitdick." She huffed, glaring up at her ex-boyfriend, raising an eyebrow as he moved around her till he stood between her and the rest of her living room.

"Dude, What?" She questioned, looking at him more closely before her red eyes shot wide and she stepped back a bit as he moved closer, until her back hit the wall.

"Karkat, Karkles. Don't run away, Princess." Jake cooed, caging her as he leaned his arms on either side of her head as he grinned at her.

"Humans don't have fangs. Not naturally, not like that!" Karkat spat, her voice rising as fear and panic settled in.

"I'm still the same old jolly English." He continued, still grinning, leaning in and nuzzling her neck as she jerked her head to the side, flinching away from him and into the wall more firmly. "Just a different species, you know? Can you guess? I doubt you've run into anything like me before."

"You're a demon. Jade told me about you _things" _ She hissed, her eyes squeezed tight as she blushed from the proximity. She fisted her hands tightly and held them to her chest.

"Such harsh words for someone whose blushing." He chuckled before pressing a kiss to her pale neck.

"Fuck you, Jake English." She spat out, though not moving in the slightest as the blush deepened. "You're not half as intimidating as she told me demons are suppose to be, you must be a flailing child at this."

"Intimidating? I haven't done _SHIT _yet" He snarled before baring his fangs and sinking them into the woman's neck.

Karkat cried out in a mix of surprise and pain, pulling her hands away from her chest and moving them to his shoulders. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and shoved at the demon, despite his obviously superior strength. She let out a softer cry as he grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her to pin her to him and hold her still, fangs digging deeper in to the pale column. She let out a soft whimper as she bit her lip to silence herself and tangled her fingers into his shirt as she balled her hands up.

After a moment more, he released her neck, though still holding her. "See, now that wasn't so bad, was it" He cooed, pressing another kiss to the bleeding neck.

Her only response was a small sob as she collapsed against him, shaking and crying into the fabric of his shirt as her entire body burned from the inside.

Jake sighed, adjusting her in his arms so that he could run a hand through her white hair. "Shhh, it'll be over soon" He promised as she tried to shake her head and speak, though failing as she began sobbing with new found pain. "It'll be fine, this is nothing," He said softly "just a small bite."

"Go back to hell!" She managed to snarl through her newly formed fangs, shaking with a mix of pain and rage, though still cradled against Jake.

"I was never there, Sweetheart." He lied, his voice soft as he continued combing through her hair while she raged and sobbed.

"Could have fooled me" She spat, trying to shove him off, only managing to begin panicking anew when none of her limbs responded to her. She looked up, red eyes filled with absolute fear.

"You aren't trying to escape from me now, are you?" Jake tsked at her, shaking his head slightly in exasperation. "If you hadn't struggled so much I'd have just taken a tiny bite and you'd still be human, so just let the venom spread." He scolded her lightly.

"Don't you fucking _DARE_ talk to me like this is my fault! You could have not showed up! You could have not bit me to start with! You could have just left me _ALONE_!" She snapped, her voice raising until she was yelling at the demon holding her, unable to retaliate. "Of all the shitty things you could have one, you picked the absolute shittiest!"

"Don't yell, it's unbecoming of you." He said with an irritated sigh.

Karkat narrowed her eyes into a glare and pulled her lips back to growl. "You think that's yelling? I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU YELLING, ENGLISH!" She shrieked, trying once more to pull free, gasping as his grip tightened on her suddenly.

"I order you to not yell in my presence, Karkat." He growled, looking her in the eye until she stopped resisting.

Karkat growled, though ceasing her yelling. "You piss me off" She spat out, looking away from the man.

"You won't say that when I'm through with you." He said with a smirk before turning serious and forcing her to look at him. "How's the pain?"

"Oh just, you know, _fucking painful _you living embodiment of an asshole." She spat, glaring at him, though flinching away as his expression hardened.

"I know it's fucking painful, Karkat" He snapped back. "Just be glad yours is less painful than mine, believe me, I made sure."

"Why ask such a stupid question then, if you already knew the answer, you ass muffler?" She hissed at him, gritting her teeth as the pain began to fade. "I don't give a flying ass fucking if it's not as painful, this is an emotional betrayal and that's pretty damn painful, English."

"I can't do anything for that kind of pain." He said with a sigh, shaking his head. "If you must know, I was hoping you would give me a different answer then the one I was thinking." He added with a shrug.

Karkat let out a harsh laugh." Oh? And what did you think I'd answer? That it down right _delightful_? That I was so happy with it that I was down with the proverbial clown" She asked, the laugh turning into a growl, showing off her new fangs once more, wincing as his hand tightened in her hair.

"_Know your place, pet"_ Jake snarled at the female, forcing her to look him in the eyes with his grip in her hair.

Karkat fell silent instantly, seeming to deflate as her eyes shifted away and a whine rattled in her throat. "Wonderful, I'm your pet now?"She asked sarcastically" Perfect enticement to not go throwing myself at John and Jade the first chance I get."

"I can tell you not to. You can't refuse me, Princess" Jake warned, letting out a growl, making her look at him once more.

Karkat sneered up at him, finally managing to push away from him though remaining trapped between him and the wall. "Oh, Am I supposed to be scared, English? Because you're not all that intimidating." She retorted.

"If you continue to resist me like this I could just turn your friends." He threatened, growling at her before smirking. "Or better yet, torture you into turning them yourself."

Karkat's sneer drop, replaced with a look of desperation. "Jake, please don't, leave them out of this." She begged, hands moving to cling to his shirt in a pleading matter. "Please, they are your friends too, don't do this to them." She implored.

"Then stop fighting me Princess." He responded with a smirk, patting one of her hands. "And no one will be harmed, no one." He promised.

Karkat's eyes narrowed at the patronizing tone, nearly bristling. "And If I decide to turn Dirk? You can't possibly tell me that wouldn't destroy you." She snarled, stiffening as she expected a lash out.

Jake let out a soft chuckle, one that sounded exhausted before letting out a sigh. "Oh, it already has. You don't even understand, Karkat. My sire has already abused that love." He said sadly, almost sounding defeated.

Karkat frowned, puzzled by the lack of anger and the sadness in the response. "Your Sire? Who the fuck would ever sire such a dunderfuck like you?" She asked, still glaring but now interested in the answer.


End file.
